One Last Breath
by dollyrot
Summary: Before leaving the WWE entirely, Christy has one last goodbye to say… [ChristyX?]


**One Last Breath**

**Title:** One Last Breath

**Rating: **PG

**Pairing: **Kept secret until later, or it's going to spoil the story.

**Summary: **Before leaving the WWE entirely, Christy has one last goodbye to say…

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own the WWE or any of the characters used. Wish I did though!

Also… isn't it upsetting that the WWE released Christy, who was starting to become quite talented in the ring and as a wrestler, but are keeping Candice Michelle and Ashley Massaro? My best wishes go out to Christy, though. Also… the pairing in this is based off of a rumour I heard on the internet… that became cute.

**xxx**

It had not been one of her best days today. Oh no. In fact, it had been one of the worst (next to her mother passing away) of her life. Only a few days ago, had she debuted for Ohio Valley Wrestling. She had gone there upon recommendation of her friends and to be groomed into a fully-fledged, well-rounded wrestler. But now… all that, all that she had worked for, relocating to Kentucky.. that had all been for naught. Why, you might ask? Because… she no longer had a job, she no longer worked for a company, the WWE.

Christy Hemme smiled weakly at the doorman's look of concern and adjusted her bag's strap over her shoulder – it was heavy - as he let her inside the building, where Smackdown's house show was being held. She wasn't scheduled for the house show any longer, but she had come to say goodbye.

Goodbye. She felt a lump in her throat even as she thought it.

She headed down the hallway to the men's locker room, she knew she'd find most of her friends in there. After locating and finding it, she opened the door and headed inside. Almost immediately, she was enveloped into a hug by Melina Perez, one of the other Smackdown divas. The two were enemies on-screen, good friends off, having met when Melina had first debuted on Raw in 2004. There, they had bonded and become close.. Christy fondly remembered how excited her friend had been when Christy had been traded to Smackdown. Oh, the memories.

"Oh, sweetie, we heard!" Melina muttered into Christy's ear, her voice slightly muffled by her long red locks. "We're so sorry," 'We' was her, Johnny Nitro (Melina's boyfriend) and Joey Mercury, better known as MNM. The four of them were close. Melina pulled away, her hands on the redhead's shoulders, scrutinizing her closely. There were tears in her brown eyes, tears that only made Christy's baby blues fill with her own. She loved these people. How on earth could she ever leave them?

"Are you alright?" Nitro asked Christy in concern, eyebrow raised. Without waiting for a reply, Mercury cut in, determined to give his thoughts on the situation. "Of course she's not," he paused, not bearing to look at his friend in such a state. "But she will be." Christy smiled at Mercury, she appreciated his comments.

Putting on a brave front, she sucked in a great deal of air and let it all out in one go. How on earth could the higher-ups even entertain the idea of her leaving, how could she even manage it? These people were like a second family, they were that close. She loved her fans, who had supported her through everything, whenever she needed them. She loved this business, it was her home. It was the shelter when she needed it, the blanket when she felt cold. Christy was so dedicated to the WWE, to wrestling that it hurt. That it ached in every single, little bone of her body. It was a passion she felt burning inside her heart, her soul, her body. To take that all away from her… the thought just drove her insane.

"Thanks you guys," she closed her eyes for a moment, tears pricking at her eyelids. "I'm going to miss you," Christy spread her arms out wide, gesturing at the entire room, where all the superstars and divas inside were either watching or listening, despite being in the midst of something. "_All_ of you. You don't how how much I appreciate what you've all done for me, whether it be little or big. I love you all." After her little speech, the usually energetic redhead seemed to have lost her spark as she glanced down at her watch, a cute little pink and black number MNM had chipped in to buy her (they had had it engraved on the back, which read, _'You are the true it girl'_) for her birthday. "…I've got to go, I have a plane to catch." She bit her lip painfully, but stopped doing so when she tasted blood. It left a bitter taste in her mouth… sour. Christy then began making he final rounds of the room, hugging everyone and not leaving a single person out, promising to keep in touch with them all.

As she went to leave the locker room, MNM approached her again, giving her another hug from each of them in turn. "You'll miss me most though, right?" Melina grinned, eyes twinkling playfully. Even Christy managed a small laugh out of that one. Melina – always such a joker. "I know this won't be the last time I'll be seeing ya, kiddo." Nitro ruffled her hair playfully. "I hope not," Mercury stated honestly as he squeezed her hand tightly.

Christy didn't say anything. She was afraid that if she spoke, she'd start crying her eyes out and make a scene. But somehow, she had a feeling MNM understood that.

As the door shut behind her for the final time and Christy began walking down the hall, letting her tears fall, she heard Melina shriek from inside the locker room she'd just left behind. "After all that, you didn't even tell her!" Or maybe not. Maybe it was just a figment, a fragment of her imagination. Maybe she was just so worn out and tired and upset that she was hearing things.

She heard a bang. And a "Christy!" She spun around just in time to see Joey Mercury running up to her, huffing, puffing, and breathless. Christy cocked an eyebrow; again, she couldn't speak – lost for words. What was going on here? He raised one finger, signalling for her to wait a moment. One he'd caught his breath, Christy placed a single hand delicately on her slender hip and tilted her head to the side. "Joey… what -?" She uttered.

Only she didn't finish her sentence.

Because Joey had grabbed her cheeks in his hands, pulled her closer toward him and had kissed her. Kissed her until he couldn't anymore, because he thought he _couldn't_ anymore… Christy was leaving for what seemed like forever and he wouldn't get a chance to again… it felt like time had stopped because it was such a shock, to him, to her. Emotions burst inside the former diva, all mixed into a bundle of different ones… one in particular was telling her that she liked this, she was enjoying being kissed by one of her best friends. Joey pulled away, running a hand sheepishly through his hair, realizing what he'd done. "Melina told me I had to," he glanced behind him, and sure enough, Melina and Nitro were watching them. With twin mischievous, sly, guilty smirks on their faces, they sidled away, whispering excitedly to themselves. "She said it was the right thing to do."

Christy couldn't help but smile at the thought of Melina demanding him to approach her. She felt Mercury's finger cupping her chin and tilting it upwards so her blue eyes were locked intently on his brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Chris! It's just… I don't know.. somewhere along the way… my feelings," he pulled a face, he – like other men – did not enjoy discussing how he felt, "changed about you." His expression darkened considerably. "But now I won't get to see you much…" Christy, who had been thinking hard the whole time, raised a finger to his lips and silenced him – he was rambling.

"I think we can work around that," she stated lightly, suddenly feeling a lot more happier than she had previously. There was always other promotions like TNA or ROH to work for.. and if that didn't work out for her, she supposed she could always go back to modeling and acting. She reached up on tippy toes, and pressed her lips against his mouth for a moment, a tiny, sweet kiss.

She had done this because he loved her… a part of her was screaming that she loved him too. When she pulled away, her head ducked, he looked shocked, stunned, surprised, but his eyes read how pleasantly happy he was. Christy glanced down at her watch quickly and scowled – she really had to go now. Joey noticed her actions and smiled softly.

"… I'll see you when I do, Joey,"

"Of course, Chris."

She turned and started walking down the hallway, the bag over her shoulder suddenly seeming less heavier. Her heart did as well, it felt like a giant weight had been lifted from it. At the door, she spun around and waved. He was still standing there, only he had been joined by Nitro and Melina, who were grinning like Cheshire cats who had got the cream.

"FINALLY!" Melina yelled, one hand cupped around her mouth, one waving goodbye to her friend. Christy just smothered a laugh and waved to them too, then kept walking. Right out the door and into her car. Into her new life, her new love.

She figured that even if she didn't have wrestling.. MNM and herself, they still had each other.


End file.
